Time After Time
by doctorherondale14
Summary: Set after COLS, the MI gang are heading to a Clave meeting with the newly appointed consul. They expect to land in Idris, but find themselves misplaced in time. This is a story about finding families and making friendships that will last decades. *Don't read if you haven't read City of Lost Souls or Clockwork Princess
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: My name isn't Cassandra Clare. I don't own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices. I don't own the characters. I am just borrowing them.**

_Chapter 1_

Jace shifted uncomfortably in the tight suit Maryse made him put on. He was hunched over in one of the large sofas in the library. He tugged at the collar, which was choking him a little. He didn't think it necessary that they'd have to dress up for the clave meeting in Idris. He chuckled at the thought of everyone, bloodied and marked, fighting together in Idris a few months ago. His smile vanished when he pictured Clary's face when she thought he was dead. Even before they knew they weren't brother and sister, before they found out Valentine played them for fools, he vowed he would protect her, no matter the cost. The pain he caused her then was something he didn't ever want to do again. To love is to destroy. Valentine's words echoed in his mind. He shook his head to clear his thoughts of that evil bastard. But it didn't matter anymore. Valentine was dead. Just like him, his words were ghosts haunting Jace. Is it wrong that I loved him, he thought. Clary was his blood, but she despised everything about the man. She was raised as an ignorant mundane. Jace, on the other hand, had to suffer through ten years of rigorous training and hard lessons.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Alec slumped next to him. He noticed Alec was dressed in the same suit he was. The sleeves were small on him, so Alec was tugging on his shirt.

"I swear, we never had to wear these before," he grumbled. Jace looked how Alec felt.

"Maryse feels we need to show our support to Jia as she takes the Consul position. I think she wants to be on Jia's good side this time. Finally have someone good running the Clave." Jace looked at Alec. His parabatai hadn't moved at all. Jace felt bad. Alec had just broken up with Magnus a few weeks ago. He could only imagine what he was going through. Jace had never felt more sad than the time he thought Clary was his sister. It was during those weeks he realized he truly loved her. He knew Alec loved Magnus just as much.

He was about to stand up to find Maryse when Isabelle walked through the doors of the library. She was dressed in her usual "Isabelle" outfit. A short blue dress and black heels. She crossed the room in a few graceful strides and sat on the arm of the chair by her brother.

Jace chuckled as his adoptive sister joined them. "I see your mother hasn't gotten a hold of you," he said. "She'll freak when she sees what you're wearing."

Isabelle just flicked her long, black hair over her shoulder. "You're just jealous I have a better fashion sense than you."

"Please, any piece of clothing I own has the privilege of being so close to my stunning beauty."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Seventeen years. One of these days you'll need to grow up."

Before he could counter her comment with some remarks dealing with witches and wrinkles, Clary and Simon walked into the library, followed by Maryse and, he felt himself cringe, Magnus.

When he saw Clary, his heart warmed. She was in an outfit that covered a little more skin than Isabelle. Her perfect red hair fell around her shoulders. He longed to run his fingers through her hair, pulling out the knots and straightening it in his fingers. She meets his eyes and she smiled. God, he thought, you're beautiful.

As she made her way to sit on his lap, Simon moved to stand with Isabelle, who wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. Jace saw Alec and Magnus standing apart, both looking anywhere but at each other. Maryse had strode past them and was rummaging around at her desk. Months ago, he would have said Hodge's desk. But their beloved tudor died by Sebastian's hands in Idris. At least he died doing the right thing.

Maryse seemed to have found what she was looking for. She held up a scrap of paper and handed it to Magnus.

"These are the lists of contacts in case anything happens to…" she trailed off. "Just if anything happens. The council meeting shouldn't last too long, so be prepared to receive us sometime tomorrow."

She looked around at all of them crowded in the library. She was caught off guard by Isabelle's choice of dress, but she didn't say anything. "Maryse I can handle it. I will open the portal tomorrow at four. You are sure to count on me," Magnus said evenly. His eyes flicked to Alec, who was staring furiously at his shoes, and nodded to Maryse. Magnus then walked to a bare wall and began drawing symbols to create the portal.

Maryse turned to all the shadowhunters in the room. "Everyone ready?" she asked. There were a few grunts of yes.

Clary was sitting on Jace's lap and playing with his hair. After the battle at The Seventh Sacred Site, Jace pulsed with heavenly fire trapped in his body. At first, no one was able to touch him long, or else burned by his skin. Now, although the fire was still trapped inside him, his skin no longer burned. Most of the side effects had faded, though, when Jace was angry, he still pulsed and glowed.

He leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met, and for a moment, they were alone in the library. She pulled back and smiled. "What did I do to deserve this?" she asked.

He grinned ear to ear. "Have incredibly good taste in men."

"You nervous about the Clave meeting tonight?" Her brow furrowed as she leaned in closer to him.

"Since we didn't do anything wrong this time, and the meeting is really about discussing the whole Se-Jonathan situation, not really. It's just a waste of time, in my opinion," Jace grumbled.

"I don't know what more we can do. If we haven't been able to track Jonathan yet, I doubt anything's changed," Clary said. Jonathan was Clary's older brother, a shadowhunter with more demon blood in him than a warlock. Acted as ruthless as a demon. He had kidnapped Jace and bound them together. He was Jonathan's accomplice, helping him create a new race of dark shadowhunters. That was, until Clary had stabbed him with an angel blade, Michael's sword. He owed her his life, and he was going to stand by her until the end.

"You don't know what could happen when people sit around a table spitting ideas around for weeks," Jace commented.

She rolled her eyes and stood up, dragging him along. Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and Maryse stood around Magnus as he opened the portal. Blue sparks flew as air blew past them. Magnus turned and nodded at Maryse. "It's ready."

She nodded back and turned to Alec. "Go first. Let Jia know we made it fine." Alec obeyed his mother and slowly walked into the swirling vortex. He hesitated at the last moment, but continued forward. As Alec entered the portal, Magnus felt a pang of sadness, and memories started swimming into his vision. He pictured Will, ranting about books and his distaste for ducks. He thought of Jem and the illness that ruined his life. He thought of Charlotte and Henry expecting their first child, of Jessamine wishing to live like a mundane. And finally, he thought of Tessa and the many losses she experienced.

After Will died, he had been there to comfort Tessa in her grief. The first one is always the hardest. He was over seven hundred years old. His memory, though sluggish sometimes, was still there. He had been lost the few centuries on his own. But, as time passed, he hardened his heart. Until London. He changed during those years. Without the shadowhunters of the London Institute, he wouldn't be the man he was today.

His thoughts snapped back to the present. Alec was all the way through the portal and disappeared. He hoped his wandering thoughts didn't interfere with the portal. For Alec's sake. Then Isabelle went, followed by Simon, Clary, Jace, and finally Maryse.

Before Maryse walked through, she turned back to face Magnus. "Thank you for this Magnus. It feels good to leave the Institute somewhat protected." She then turned and disappeared into the portal. The vortex pulsed one more time before sputtering out and fading completely.

A/N: I hope you are enjoying this story. I am not that good at writing them, but I love these two book series, so I wanted to create a story just for them. Please review so I can add more chapters. Even if you didn't like it, reviews can help me a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare, nor do I own anyone of these characters**

A/N- Hey guys. I just wanted to say hi and ask if you were enjoying this story. This is my first attempt at something like this, and any reviews you could write would help me so very much. Please write any reviews so I know if I should continue writing this story! Thanks and enjoy

_Chapter 2_

The shadowhunters of the London Institute arrived back after fighting the mutated Benedict Lightwood. Will had helped Tessa bring a weakened Jem into the infirmary. They now sat alone in the library, having a conversation Will found uncomfortable for both of them.

"...You fear for Jem," Will said.

"Yes," she said. "And I fear for you, too."

Before Will could respond, Cyril burst into the library, looking sweaty and panicked. Tessa and Will both jumped up at this sudden surge of noise.

"Master Will… there are people at the gates… just appeared out of nowhere," Cyril gasped as he panted from running a great distance.

Tessa looked at Will in confusion, then to Cyril. "Mundanes?" she asked.

Cyril shook his head. "I did not see any marks, but they had a vampire with them. When the sunlight touched his skin, it did not burn."

"A daylighter? Do you think it's one of Mortmain's automatons?" Tessa asked Will.

Will, instead of answering her question, ran from the room and towards the front gates of the Institute.

Alec landed hard on his feet, his shadowhunter training kicking in as he stumbled on the brick path. His head shot up, expecting to be greeted by a party of shadowhunters. Aline Penhallow promised she'd meet Alec at the site. Instead, he found himself outside an old cathedral, probably another Institute.

A shadow fell over him and Isabelle fell out of the portal. She crashed into Alec, and they both toppled to the ground.

"Alec get off me!" Isabelle yelled, shoving him hard in the back. Alec stumbled to his feet and hauled Isabelle to hers. "I thought you had to go talk to the-"

"Izzie, we aren't in Idris."

"What-" Isabelle looked around, their surroundings sinking in. She watched horse-drawn carriages crowding the streets roll by and ladies with large, victorian style dresses walk in and out of small buildings. "What sort of re-enactment crap is this? Where are we?"

Before Alec could respond, Clary fell out of the portal. Since she'd just started training with Jace at the Institute not too long ago, she didn't land on her feet. Simon was the next one out.

"Thanks Fray," Simon muttered as he helped Clary up out from under him.

Clary rubbed her back. "For someone who weighs barely 120 pounds, you sure are ," she teased. heavy

"Hey, it's all muscle and power." Simon guided them away as Jace came through the portal. As usual, his landing was light and graceful. He smiled at Clary before spotting his siblings huddled together. He joined Alec and Isabelle, who were whispering in hushed voices.

"How did this happen?" Isabelle angrily hissed.

"I didn't even think it was possible. Magnus said it was something he could never do."

They stopped when they saw Jace striding towards them. "What are you whispering about? Obviously this isn't Idris, so where did your stupid ex-boyfriend send us?"

"Jace, look around. There aren't cars or skyscrapers or stupid mundies on phones. There are horses and carriages," Isabelle hissed.

Jace looked around a moment, shock now registering on his face. "Oh God," he whispered. "Don't tell me Magnus got us lost. Again! How is this even possible? I thought time travel was illegal, not to mention nonexistent!"

"Time travel?" Jace spun around to see Maryse standing there looking confused. "Jace what on earth-" she stopped short when she looked around her, the thought finally clicking together. "By the Angel."

"Jace, is this a section of Idris I've never been to?" Clary asked as she and Simon jogged over to join their gathering. He shook his golden head and Clary furrowed her brow.

"Well, Magnus has got some 'splaining to do," Simon said, chuckling a bit at the end. Four pairs of eyes glared in his direction, and he closed his mouth.

"The Clave has never found a rune for Time travel, and the portals are only a three dimensional transport, hopping from place to place. It's almost impossible to travel through time," Maryse said. She pinched the bridge of her nose for comfort, since this was a situation that was out of her control.

Alec looked back at the church, a feeling of dread settling at the bottom of his stomach. "We need to get out of here first, find some clothes and where we are. We can talk about this later."

Everyone seemed in agreement, all except Jace, who suddenly spoke up. "Where would we go? I am not stepping into a mundane facility and asking for rooms. Why don't we go and find Magnus," he said. He paused, and in that time everyone, including a pale-faced Alec, looked at him. "The Magnus of this time, of course."

"Magnus is here?" Clary asked. "How could you possibly know?"

"Yeah, do you have some sort of sixth sense? Instead of seeing dead people, you sense the very sparkly warlock nearby," Simon joked.

Jace shot down Simon's remark. "I don't understand your words, Daylighter. When I was forced to stay with Magnus by the Inquisitor, he showed me some pictures. One of them was on a bridge near the Thames. He lived in London for a while, so I bet he's still here now."

Maryse nervously looked to Alec. She knew he had broken up with the warlock, and she didn't know how comfortable he would be seeing him hundreds of years younger. But, he was their only ally, so Alec would have to suck it up.

"Alright Jace. We'll go find Magnus."

"Excuse me for a moment," Simon said abruptly, "but where do we find him? They don't have phone books here, so are we going to happen upon him?"

Jace grinned. "Don't be silly," he said. "We'll ask the downworlders."

The shadowy figure watched as they made their way down the streets. The dark haired boy lead the way with the older woman, followed by the rest. The girls seemed to be wearing very revealing clothes. He felt his eyes drift up their pale legs. His mind flashed to a brown haired face staring at him with horrified eyes as he ranted on about how she meant nothing to him. Will Herondale shook his head to clear his thoughts.

As he trailed behind the group of strangers, Tessa's words echoed around in his mind.

"Will! Where on Earth are you going? We should be letting Charlotte handle this."

"Henry will not allow her to be chasing after strangers in her... condition. The Light woods are in mourning, Jessamine will not help, Jem is ill, leaving me to investigate."

Her eyes shone with worry, and it hit him hard how beautiful she looked. "Be careful William." He marched to the front door and threw it open in a rush. He forced himself not to look back at her before racing out into the cold.

As he crept into alleys and behind buildings, Will studied the group, not quite making sense of it. Obviously, the older woman was a mother of possibly two kids. The vampire clinged to one girl, as if seeking comfort. He furrowed his brow in disgust. He couldn't help picturing Benedict Lightwood surrounded by demons during the ball he and Tessa snuck into. Surrounding yourself with otherworldly creatures was not a good idea.

The dark haired boy seemed to distance himself from the others, as if he was the outcast. He was clearly upset, Will noted, by the way he dragged his feet with every step. Will wondered what was causing his uneasy feelings. The other two in the group were obviously in a passionate relationship. The blonde boy held tightly onto the red haired girl's hand. Will thought this gesture of love was not appropriate to be displayed in public.

They made their way towards the part of the city Will frequented to buy Jem's yin fen. The opium dens were stocked high with downworlders and demons alike, all passed out or drunk. Will didn't think this group of people were looking for one of the dens, but he kept his eyes on the vampire. His encounters with the night children had not been productive or much fun. He winced as he remembered the vile taste of holy water Sophie nearly splashed in his face. Still, he thought, worth it to bite a vampire.

He watched as the group huddled outside a downworld market, their heads bent together as if they all shared a secret. Will could see their tense bodies and wondered if they were having a heated discussion. Then, they moved apart and only three figures went into the market, while the others stayed behind. The vampire was talking with the two girls, but Will was more interested in what the older woman, the dark boy, and the golden boy wanted in a downworld market. Will pulled on the hood of his cloak as he swiftly followed them through the entrance.

Maryse had suggested they split up- Jace taking the west side, Alec the east, leaving her to deal with the south- and meet up with Isabelle, Simon, and Clary in one hour. Clary and Isabelle had protested, saying they could help, but Jace forbade it. Simon wasn't too keen on going in the first place, so he held Isabelle and Clary back as they went into the market.

Jace strolled by booth after booth of warlocks and fairies, stopping occasionally to seem as if he were interested in their items. One cart had spoils from fights with the Nephilim of this time. Jace had only seen spoils in the older Institutes. Spoils were banned in his time, but maybe they were still allowed now. He also saw a fairy selling portions of fairy wings and little jars of dust. He backed away and continued looking for a warlock.

He didn't want to ask everyone if they knew Magnus Bane, so he picked downworlders who looked civilized enough. From what he could tell, Magnus was a powerful warlock already, but most didn't have a clue as to where he lived. Jace politely thanked them before storming off, muttering under his breath.

He finally came across a werewolf who looked smug when Jace brought up Magnus.

"That warlock is getting clingy to his shadowhunter pets," he said.

"Who said I was-"

"A shadowhunter? It's written all over your face. Thinking your superior because of a little angel blood." Jace's hand went for his seraph blade under his jacket, but the werewolf just smiled and said, "Just like the Herondale boy, calm down. Magnus lives…"

Jace listened to the werewolf, but his mind wandered to what he just said. Herondale boy? Jace had never searched his family tree because, even though Stephan was his biological father, he still thought of himself as a Lightwood. He had guessed his family used to live in England, judging by the accents he heard, but he never thought there'd be an ancestor living close by.

"... and when you see him, tell him Woosley sent you," the werewolf finished. Jace nodded absently and thanked him before heading to the rendezvous point.

Will watched the group meet up and start walking down one of the side streets. He had followed the blonde boy for a while before he saw Woosley talking to him. Will had hid behind one of the booths, watching, but too far back to listen. He saw the boy go pale in the face before leaving Woosley and heading back the way he came. Will turned to make sure Woosley wasn't watching, but the werewolf had already left.

Will realized, as they almost neared the house, they were going to find Magnus. He hadn't seen the warlock since he found out his curse had been fake. They reached the front door and the older woman knocked. Will waited for Magnus to appear, and in a matter of seconds, the door swung open to reveal the warlock. He knew he couldn't follow them any further, so he turned around and headed back to the Institute, hoping Charlotte would deal with this.


End file.
